Digital image data exchanged between computers typically includes data representing a digital image and, in some cases, metadata associated with the digital image. In a conventional system for exchanging image data between multiple computers, the system is configured to transfer image data for each digital image individually in a respective data packet or, in some cases, to transfer image data for digital images of the same type, such as digital images in which the depicted images are usable for the same or a similar purpose and/or for which any associated metadata shares a common format and includes common characteristics, within a single transfer operation to a recipient computer system.
Digital image data that originates from particular individuals, institutions, or countries or that includes digital images in which the depicted images are intended for particular purposes can include metadata having a different formats and including different characteristics than digital image data that originates from other individuals, institutions, or countries or that includes digital images in which the depicted images are intended for different purposes, such as to initiate the performance of different types of actions on the part of recipient computer systems.
The technical challenges resulting from the conventional systems described above include the need to efficiently transfer large amounts of digital image data of different types between computers. This is especially challenging when one portion of the digital image data originates from, or is intended to be transferred to, one or more computers in a country other than the country from which another portion of the data originates or to which it is intended to be transferred. Conventional systems typically handle received digital image data that includes digital images of mixed types through exception processing, which may include manual sorting exercises or other interventions on the part of operators or administrators of the system.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a solution that allows multiple image items of different types to be transferred between computers operated by, or on behalf of, different institutions, some of which may operate in different countries, automatically and within a single data transfer packet.